


Swamp and Sensibilities: Aftermath

by swagillie



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagillie/pseuds/swagillie
Summary: One-Shot, taking place after the events of Swamp and Sensibilities and before Wax Museum. The Plantars stayed overnight in the Ribbiton's mansion before continuing their trips to Newtopia.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Swamp and Sensibilities: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: If you haven't watched Amphibia Season 2 Episode 5 (Swamp and Sensibilities), please avoid reading this fic if you do not want to be spoiled. Thank you!

After finishing the beast polo family challenge and successfully escaping from the Ribbiton's prized peacock that was about to tear their bodies apart, the Ribbitons went back inside the mansion including the Plantars as they are staying in for the night because the fwagon is still under maintenance. The Plantars were afraid of being lost in the mansion again so they requested Wigbert Ribbiton for an assistant to guide them around the mansion. Even though Hop Pop likes being surrounded by fancy items or furniture, he would never want to have a mansion as big as the Ribbiton's. The mansion was so big that even strangers and creeps lived there which makes it even more uncomfortable.

The moon has already risen and it's time for dinner. Anne and the Plantars made their way into the dining hall which was already filled with many frogs guests. Wally and his father arrived inside the dining hall as well and everyone can see that they've already taken off their polo costume. Wigbert changed his clothes back into his usual wear while Wally dressed up the way he used to back in Wartwood, with his iconic hat and one torn shoes. Wally and his father sat at the same seat as their feast earlier, Anne sat next to Wally while the Plantars filled out the spot next to Anne. After everyone had settled down, Wally announced a toast to everyone because now he can finally be himself again. Everyone cheered and then drank except for Anne.

Anne couldn't stop feeling guilty for almost making his friend got disowned by his father and bringing shame to his family, she was so fixated on trying to help Wally to be himself that she doesn't realize how far she took it. Even though Anne helped Wally win the Beast Polo match so he can be himself again, she still feels bad about it. This resulted in Anne being quiet to herself as she slowly eats her fancy dinner. Wally noticed her silence but he decides to wait it out until the feast is over to check on her.

As half an hour passes, everyone seems to have finished their dinner. They all got up from their chairs and retreated to their respective rooms to get some rest. Hop Pop decides that they should also tuck in for the night because they have to leave early in the morning to continue their journey to Newtopia. The Plantars then walked across the long hallway and into their room again. The Plantars immediately collapsed as soon as they landed on their bed, Hop Pop can finally rest from driving without the fear of trusting Anne or Sprig with Bessie again.

Anne didn't feel like sleeping yet so she turned off the room's light so the Plantars could sleep peacefully while she headed outside of her room and walks towards the mansion's entrance door, the hallway is empty as everyone is already asleep. Anne passed by many rooms and paintings along the way, even Anne is still amazed at the number of gold furniture this mansion has. She still can't believe this is all Wally's property and, surprisingly, he has been hiding this from everyone in Wartwood. It is something that nobody could have expected because Wally did a good job of hiding it, but Anne doesn't have a problem with it.

Anne then opens the entrance door and the night breeze suddenly blows on her face. She took a few steps forward and sits at the top of the stairs, which turns out to be very cold. Anne looked at the mansion's front yard and then at the night sky, the stars were shining so brightly that she felt like she's home with her family doing some night gazing. Anne still missed her home but she's made so many amazing friends that she doesn't want to abandon once she can go home, she wants to be able to visit again. Could she though? Anne strongly hoped that Newtopia will have the answers about the way to get her home and also how she can visit Amphibia again.

"Love, it's cold outside,"

Anne snapped out of her thought as she heard a voice and turned her head around to see the one-eyed frog standing behind her.

"Oh, hey, Wally." Anne sighed in relief as it turns out to be her one-eyed friend.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" asked Wally as he approached Anne and sits next to her on the top of the staircase.

"well, can't sleep yet. Just thinking about stuff. But why are you still up too?"

"I told my father I wanted to play some accordion before I go to bed but I saw you walking outside of your room so I followed you here."

"Oh..." said Anne as she looked away from Wally.

"Is something bothering you, Anne?"

"Don't worry about it,"

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything on your mind right? You were really quiet during dinner earlier and now I catch you sitting here by yourself."

Anne sighed and reluctantly looked back at Wally, "fine. I'm still guilty, okay? You almost got disowned by your dad because I was so dumb to think that showing him what you did at Wartwood would make him accept for who you are, just like the movie I watched earlier today!"

Wally puts his hand on Anne's shoulder "Hey, hey, Anne, you're not dumb. You just have to understand that fictions are basically just made up stuff and aren't always accurate or true,"

"Like your tales?" said Anne with a smirk.

Wally chuckled and playfully patted Anne's back, "right, like my tales!"

Anne let out a small giggle before sighing, "I'm just sorry, dude, I didn't mean to meddle with your family business."

"It's okay, Love, I understand you're trying to help. Part of me wished you hadn't done that but what's done is done," said Wally before continuing, "to be honest, even if there was another way I feel like it would've ended the same way. The important thing is that I've made up with my father and I can be myself again!" Wally attempted to wink at her but unable to because he only has one eye which made Anne laughed as she nodded.

"Though what surprised me the most is how agile you were in the Beast Polo match. You were just like Fiddle-leaf, but taller and more hair!"

Anne mischievously smirked, "funny how you called me 'a beast from the woods' when we first met and then I became your "beast", am I right?" Anne playfully nudged Wally's shoulder, which made him groan.

"Ahaha, chill dude, I was just teasing you."

They both were silent for a whole minute and only their breathing and the sound of blowing over the trees can be heard. Anne then decides to continue their conversation, "so anyway... why did you decide to live in Wartwood and hide all of this?"

"Well... as I told you before, I wanted to get away from here because I didn't feel free. It was like a frog prison! There were so many rules and I had to maintain proper etiquettes and wear such a ridiculous outfit every day! I had to lie to my father that I was going to Wartwood because I had business travels to attend there. I didn't want Wartwood people to think I am associated with the Ribbitons when I was living like a bum in Wartwood because don't get me wrong I still love my family but I don't want them to feel ashamed because of me... Well, now you know that I'm not exactly a poor vagrant. I just acted like one so I could feel free and nobody would suspect me of being a Ribbiton," explained Wally as he fidgets with his accordion, "the truth is that I don't like lying to people about my past, but I had no choice but to hide it... But I'm glad that everything's settled now."

"Mhm..." Anne nodded, "when are you planning to come back to the valley?"

"I plan to stay in Ribbitvale for a few more days because I still need to help my father with his business and then I'll head back to Wartwood after I bid my farewell to him,"

"Ah... I see,"

"Well, enough about me. What about you? Why did you come here all the way from Wartwood?"

"Oh, I was actually on my way to Newtopia but y' know, Bessie's rein snapped and all so we ended up here."

Wally's eye widen when he heard Newtopia, "you're going to Newtopia?" reconfirmed Wally.

"What? You know that place?"

"Of course, Anne! Almost every Ribbitons pursued their study at the Newtopian University including my dad!"

"Oh, that's really cool! So does that mean you studied there as well?"

"Well... no. My dad did plan to put me there but I refused to position. I don't like formal education, I prefer performing arts and music on my own."

"Then where did you learn to play the music?"

"I actually had a mentor when I was just a young frog, he gave me this accordion and taught me everything about music. He even gave me this "iconic" hat! He was my best teacher... like my second father if I may say, but it's too bad he's not here anymore. He passed on when I reached my mid-20s."

Anne remembered this story back when they were hunting for the moss-man, she didn't believe it at first though but this time it could be an exception, "ah... I remember that story now. Sorry, dude."

"It's okay, Anne, I'm sure he's in a better place now but I hope I will be able to meet him again one day."

_Wait, do frogs believe in the afterlife too?_

"But may I know _why_ you're visiting Newtopia?" asked Wally, going back to the main topic, "I mean you are not going to Newtopia University too, aren't ya?"

"Oh, no no, uh... Hop Pop said that Newtopia is the place where I can get more information on how I can go home, isn't it exciting?" said Anne excitedly.

"Go.. home?"

"Yep!"

"Wow... I can't believe it would be so soon,"

Anne noticed some disappointment in Wally's voice, "what's wrong?"

Wally scratched his head, "I never thought that you would already be finding your way home... I mean that's a good thing! It's just... I would miss you badly if you do go back to your world."

Anne's expression softened as she looks at the sad one-eyed frog.

"We might've not hung out much but I really enjoyed hanging out with you. You were the first friend in my life that I can confide into and when you leave, I... I don't know if anything could replace the empty void in my heart..." Wally's voice starts cracking a bit that Anne couldn't help but to pull him closer to her and give him a big Anne hug.

"I won't ever forget you, dude, no matter what you will also be in my heart wherever I go," said Anne. Wally's tears start flowing down his cheeks but Anne quickly wiped them away.

"I won't forget you too, Anne. Thanks for sticking out for me this far. You are an amazing friend."

"You are too! Don't worry, I'm not going to leave Amphibia anytime soon because I still need to find my human friends, so I'm pretty sure we'll see each other again later."

Wally nodded once. The two of them embraced each other for a long time before Anne released her embrace, "I have an idea."

"What idea?"

"You know when I was a kid, my mom used to sing this song for me whenever she's going far from home and I would miss her so bad and it always calms me down, even though she's kinda tone-deaf," Anne snorted a bit at that part, "I sang it for the Plantars before but I could sing it for you too so that whenever you want to remember me, you can play this song with your accordion."

Wally's face brightened up, "that's a brilliant idea, Anne, let's hear it then," Wally then folded his feet and turned his body around to face Anne.

"Okay, just a sec."

Anne recollected her thoughts to remember the words of the song and cleared her throat. She then started singing...

_And even though I'm far..._

_I can feel a certain glow..._

_Maybe I'm just crazy..._

_But when I see your face then I know..._

_that I'm not alone..._

_There's no need to roam..._

_With you, I'm home_.

As Anne finished performing her song, Wally applauded for her performance which made her laugh embarrassedly, "I hope I didn't sound off or anything,"

"No, no! It sounds wonderful! I will definitely play this song whenever I miss you, Anne, thank you," Wally hopped and wrapped his hands tightly around Anne's shoulders, nuzzling against Anne's cheek.

"No problem, buddy," said Anne as she patted his back and puts him back down beside her.

Anne decided to check her phone and the clock seems to show that it's almost midnight.

"Aren't you tired yet, Anne?"

"Nah, I'm used to pulling an all-nighter."

"Pull a what?" asked Wally, confused by the things Anne tends to say sometimes.

"Staying up very late I mean,"

"Ah, well, if you're not going to sleep, what are you gonna do now then?"

"Hmm..." Anne rubs her chin while she thinks, "oh! I know! Maybe I can show you the movie I was talking about, Pointe to Poppin'!"

"That's a good idea, I was just wondering about this movie you keep mentioning."

"Well, let's watch it inside, it's crazy cold out here."

Anne and Wally then stood up from their spot and walked back inside the mansion, Wally closes the door shut to stop the cold wind from entering the mansion. The two friends then find the nearest sofa that they could find in the hallway to watch the movie. They then settled down on one of the sofas as Anne unlocked her phone and scrolled through her gallery to find the movie.

As she finally found the movie, she puts her phone in the middle of the sofa so they both can see it. Anne finally pressed the play button to start the movie as the two friends sat back and enjoy the movie.

* * *

** 15 minutes later... **

"Wallium? Wallium? Where are you? It's bedtime, don't stay up too late," called Wigbert as he searched for his son in every corner of the mansion. Wally wasn't in his room and he couldn't hear him playing his accordion anywhere. He then went to investigate every room which took forever considering the number of rooms his mansion has.

_"Darn, I really should've bought a smaller mansion," thought Wigbert to himself._

After searching at almost every part of the mansion, Wigbert started to feel worried because he couldn't find his son anywhere.

_Did he run away again?! Does he still feel upset that I almost disowned him?!_

Wigbert almost had a panic attack before he heard some snoring and yapping coming from the nearest hallway.

_"Yap yap yap yap yap..."_

He moved swiftly towards the end of the corridor and peaked at the long hallway and saw his son and Anne sleeping on each other's sides peacefully. Wigbert could also hear some muffled conversation going on around them, which confuses Wigbert since he knows that all mansion's inhabitants were already asleep by now.

He decides to investigate the source of the voice by approaching Anne and Wally. As he's standing right next to the sofa, he could see a rectangular object lying on the safe in the middle of those two and it seems to be the source of the voices. Wigbert also found out that the box is emitting moving pictures like a documentary of some sort which he thought is impressive. He was curious so he decided to silently watch it without waking up Anne and Wally.

The rectangular box is showing 2 creatures identical to a creature like Anne. One who seems to be the mother and one who seems to be the daughter. The scene shows how the daughter is afraid of disappointing her mother because she wants to do something completely different than what her mother wanted but it turns out the mother was amazed by her daughter and in the end, she's proud of her. The screen then fades to black and the credits started rolling

What Wigbert watched got him pondering.

_"I guess this was what Wallium's beast... no, friend, intended to happen. I should've known that I've put too much pressure on my son that he felt unhappy here. I ended up almost disowning him, I can't imagine how hurt he felt... I'm really sorry, Wallium... I mean **Wally.**_ _I will try to be a better father just for you._ **_"_ **

Wigbert then leaves them for some time before returning with a blanket. He covered both Anne and Wally under the blanket so that they won't be cold. Wigbert then pulls his face close to his son and kissed him on his forehead.

_"Goodnight son, I love you,"_ whispered Wigbert softly to Wally. Wigbert could see Wally slowly emitting a warm smile in his sleep which makes him happy. Wigbert sighed deeply before leaving the two friends alone and went back to his room to get some rest too.

* * *

** The next morning... **

The Plantars all woke up early in the morning. It was the most comfortable sleep they had since they left Wartwood that they were reluctant to get out of bed.

As Hop Pop stretched his body, he immediately noticed that Anne wasn't with them. He figured out that Anne might have woke up earlier than them so Hop Pop, Sprig, and Polly all headed outside of the room and see Wigbert talking to some of the mansion's inhabitants. As soon as Wigbert sees the Plantars, he quickly dismissed his conversation with the other frogs and approached them.

"Ah, Plantars! Had a good sleep last night?"

"Sure did!" replied Sprig enthusiastically.

"I wanna live here now," said Polly.

"Me too! Let's stay here longer!" suggested Sprig.

"Kids, this isn't your home. At least be thankful that the Ribbitons allowed us to stay here overnight." reprimanded Hop Pop.

Wigbert quietly snorted to himself, "no worries, Mr. Plantar. Anyway... I trust you'll be joining me and the others for breakfast today?'

Hop Pop shook his head, "you're too generous, Mr. Wigbert, but we really got to continue our trip to Newtopia. We're really close."

"Oh, are you sure? I won't mind if your family wants to stay here overnight, especially your human because she seems to be a great company for my son,"

"That won't be necessary but thank you for the generous offer, kind sir."

"Very well then, in that case, I'll send my servants to bring out your snail ride along with your stuff."

"Hey, do you know where's Anne?" asked Sprig as he looked around the hall, trying to find Anne's whereabouts.

"And Wally too! We want to say our goodbyes to him as well!" added Polly.

"Your human and Wally are already outside, I'll take you all there now."

"Alright," said Hop Pop as Wigbert led the way to the exit with the Plantars following him from behind.

As Wigbert said, Anne and Wally were already outside talking amongst themselves. As soon as Anne sees her family walking out of the mansion, she immediately wished them a good morning.

"Good morning, fam!" said Anne happily while Wally waved at the Plantars.

"Good morning, kiddo, was wondering where you went," said Hop Pop while approaching her.

"I was just talking with Wally here while waiting for you guys. Bessie's over there by the way," Anne pointed down the staircase and sure enough, Bessie was there. Bessie's rein had been fixed and the fwagon looks good as new. Hop Pop then turns towards Wigbert while holding Polly.

"Once again, thank you Ribbitons for your hospitality. We had a lot of fun here but we got to go," said Hop Pop as he bowed slightly with gratitude.

"It's a pleasure serving you, Plantars, I wish you all a safe trip to Newtopia and I hope to see you all again," said Wigbert, tipping his head in response.

"Thank you kindly," said Hop Pop. The Plantars and Wigbert then shifted their attention to Wally and Anne.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye... for now, Love," said Wally, trying not to be overwhelmed by sadness.

"Yeah, but we will see each other again soon, I just know it," assured Anne.

Wally nodded, "but before you go... do you want to do our elaborate handshake again?"

"Sure! It's been a while since we do it but let's give it a try!"

Anne lowered herself down to match her height with Wally. She then rubbed her hands together as she focused all her concentration on their unique handshake.

"Here we go... clap, pull it back, fist bump, flip it up, lock it in, twist it twainst it, not against it, spank the baby, where's the baby? There's the baby, shake hands with the baby!"

The Plantars and Wigbert were impressed at their unique handshakes as they applauded them while Anne and Wally were impressed that they managed to pull it off.

"Woohoo! We did it," cheered Anne.

"Indeed! That was really hard but I'm glad we succeeded!"

Anne and Wally laughed together as they both shared a farewell hug before parting ways.

"Safe travels, Anne. I hope I can see you back in Wartwood later and we can hang out again," said Wally as he caressed Anne's back.

"Absolutely, dude!"

They then let go of their embrace, Anne walked down the stairs with the Plantars while Wally goes to his father's side. The Plantars all entered the fwagon and waved at the Ribbitons.

"Farewell, Plantar family!" said Wigbert as he and Wally waved at the Plantars.

"Goodbye, Mr. Ribbiton! You too, Wally!" shouted the kids from the fwagon. Hop Pop then drove Bessie out of the mansion and into the gate while avoiding eye contact with the wandering peacocks so that they don't chase them out. Anne and Wally know that they are smiling at each other even though they are separated by distance every second. After all, a family knows they cannot be separated no matter how near or far they are as their heart will always be with each other.

Anne and Wally laughed together as they both shared a farewell hug before parting ways.

"Safe travels, Anne. I hope I can see you back in Wartwood later and we can hang out again," said Wally as he caressed Anne's back.

"Absolutely, dude!"

They then let go of their embrace, Anne walked down the stairs with the Plantars while Wally goes to his father's side. The Plantars all entered the fwagon and waved at the Ribbitons.

"Farewell, Plantar family!" said Wigbert as he and Wally waved at the Plantars.

"Goodbye, Mr. Ribbiton! You too, Wally!" shouted the kids from the fwagon. Hop Pop then drove Bessie out of the mansion and into the gate while avoiding eye contact with the wandering peacocks so that they don't chase them out. Anne and Wally know that they are smiling at each other even though they are separated by distance every second. After all, a family knows they cannot be separated no matter how near or far they are as their heart will always be with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my one-shot fic of the aftermath of Swamp and Sensibilities! Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Note: The song that Anne sang is the lyrics version of Anne's Theme by Chi Chi which is called "With you, I'm home". Please support Chi Chi's projects and also all of Amphibia's crew for bringing us great Amphibia content!
> 
> And if you still don't know, Wally is my favorite character in the whole series and I really want people to show him more love because he is precious. His relationship with Anne is just so wholesome that I had to write a story about it. Please support my other on-progress Wally fanfic, "Heart of an Artist" because I will be making more chapters of Wally's story there. Thank you once again!


End file.
